Para tí
by locuas
Summary: Natsu no deja de tomar misiones una tras otra. Cual será la razón?


Corría a toda velocidad hacía el gremio, ni siquiera se paro a saludar a sus amigos. Solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: tomar la siguiente misión. Llevaba así una semana. Tomaba una misión tras otra, solo parando para comer o dormir.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Natsu? – preguntaba Lucy, sentada en una mesa.

- Si te soy honesto, no tengo la menor idea – respondió Gray.

- ¿Porque estas en ropa interior? – dijo Lucy, con una mirada de desaprobación.

- Quizás se este preparando – proponía Erza.

- ¿Preparándose? – Lucy no entendía a que se refería, pero parecía que todos los demás a su alrededor si. Ahora que lo pensaba, Natsu parecía decaído desde que habían vuelto…se sentiría mal porque Magnolia casi había sido destruida? Habían tenido suerte de que Mistgun regresara la ciudad a la normalidad…pero lo cierto es que, al final, fue eso, solo suerte. Conocía a Natsu desde hacía poco, pero sabía cuanto odiaba sentirse debil. ¿Estaría preocupado por eso? Era su amigo, quizás debía…

- No es nada de eso – les trataba de explicar Gildartz, que se había unido a la conversación, sonriente, parecía saber algo que ella no – solo esta juntando dinero.

Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando le había preguntado a Natsu de ir ella también, Happy le contestó que Natsu necesitaba el dinero mas que ella.

Gildartz dejo el gremio, rumbo a su casa, Lucy le siguió, a escondidas. Caminaron un buen tramo, hasta que Gildartz le dijo – Necesitas algo… ¿era Lucy?

Lucy se asustó y salio de su escondite.

- Realmente quieres saber que se trae en manos ¿no?

Lucy se limitó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

- ¿Cómo amiga?

- …si - Que pregunta mas rara ¿de que mas sería?

Medito un buen rato antes de decirle - solo digamos que pasado mañana es un día muy especial – y reanudó la marcha. Lucy no entendía a que se refería, pero por alguna razón se tranquilizó.

* * *

Natsu había vuelto al día siguiente, solo que esta vez no había recogido otra misión. Solo se había limitado a decirle al maestro que había terminado la misión…y que ya había ahorrado lo suficiente. Makarov sonrió y le deseo suerte. Natsu salió corriendo, feliz, con Happy agarrado de el. Fueron a casa y recogieron el dinero ahorrado, mas la mochila ya preparada. Happy dejó a Natsu en la salida de Magnolia

- ¡Recuerda tu parte, Happy! – le gritaba Natsu, quien corría rumbo a un pueblo cercano. Si se daba prisa, volvería a tiempo.

Corrió todo el día, parando solo para un almuerzo rápido, hasta finalmente llegar. Allí, busco el lugar al que había ido hace una semana, hasta que lo encontró. Entro con prisas, emocionado. Aún tenía tiempo. El dueño del lugar, un hombre mayor, salió al mostrador y reconoció a Natsu.

- Es bueno verle de nuevo, señor.

- ¿Esta listo?

- Si, si, justo lo termine ayer – el hombre se fue a la parte de atrás del lugar, a buscar el paquete de Natsu. Regresó tras un rato, con algo envuelto en tela. Con delicadeza, desenvolvió el paquete y se lo mostró.

- ¿Le gusta? – Preguntó, ante el rostro maravillado del joven Dragon Slayer.

Emocionado, sacó el dinero acordado, eligió un estuche y salió corriendo, rumbo a Magnolia.

* * *

Lisanna y Elfman regresan a Magnolia para el atardecer. Se habían ido hacía una semana. Su hermano la había acompañado en una misión, con su regreso, su hermano se había vuelto un poco sobreprotector.

Hoy era un día especial para ellos, a pesar que la mayoría del gremio lo había olvidado. "¿Se acordará?" se pregunto, aunque la verdad lo dudaba. En la entrada del pueblo estaba Happy, esperandolos.

- Hola, Happy – saludó Elfman - ¿y Natsu?

- En un pueblo cercano – Happy desplegó sus alas, y se situó en los brazos de Lisanna. Justo como hacían antes…antes de que la creyeran muerta. Lisanna era, después de Natsu, la persona mas cercana a Happy, si para Happy, Natsu era un padre o un hermano, Lisanna era una madre o una hermana.

Se despidió de su hermano, y Happy la condujo a un lugar al que ella solía ir con el y Natsu. Se sentaron en la sombra de un arbol y hablaron hasta entrada la noche. Hablaron del pasado, de los 2 años que ella paso en Edoras, de cómo había sido todo desde que ella se había ido, de cómo se habían unido Lucy, Gazille y Wendy, la guerra contra Phantom, la batalla contra Gerard, el motín de Luxus…y de Natsu.

- Entonces ¿Natsu y Lucy no son…?

- Aye, solo son amigos. Casi hermanos. De hecho, creo que a Lucy le gusta Loki – dijo, con una mirada picara.

Lisanna se sentía un poco mas tranquila. En los 2 años que había pasado en edoras, a pesar de cuanto quería al otro fairy tail, no solo había extrañado al gremio de su mundo, sino a Natsu, mas que a los demás…pero habían sido dos años en los que la había creído muerta, tenía miedo de que la rechazara. Incluso se había olvidado que…

- ¿El recordará que hoy…? – preguntaba, con tristeza.

- ¿…Es tu cumpleaños? – concluyó una voz familiar.

Lisanna alzó la mirada, para ver a quien mas quería ver. Parado frente a ella, estaba Natsu, mochila en la espalda y agotado, pero con la mirada firme.

- ¿Na…tsu? – Happy dejo sus brazos a la vez que Lisanna se levantaba. Natsu, nervioso, sacó algo de la mochila, un pequeño estuche rectangular.

- Para ti – dijo al entregárselo. Al abrirlo, Lisanna pudo ver su contenido. Un collar con la figura de un hermoso ganso hecho de cristal, rodeado por una cadena plateada.

- ¿Te gusta? Cuando tu y Elfman se fueron a la misión, tuve que ir a un pueblo cercano a encargarlo – aunque tardó día y medio en ir y volver – pase toda la semana recogiendo dinero para pagarlo… - estaba nervioso. No sabía que darle, hasta que recordó la vez que se había convertido en un ganso para incubar el huevo de Happy.

- Natsu – Lisanna se colgó el collar al cuello, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a Natsu – Me encanta.

- ¡¿De verdad?

- Si, pero lo que me pone mas contenta – se acercó a Natsu para abrazarle – es que te acordaste – el abrazo le había tomado por sorpresa, pero no tardó en reaccionar, abrazándola también.

Ella, Elfman y Mira habían acordado no recordarles a todos que ese día era su cumpleaños. Aunque tanto Gildartz como Makarov lo recordaban, habían aceptado no divulgarlo, a parte de ir a la celebración privada que tendrían esa noche. Makarov obligó a Natsu prometer no decirle a nadie, al darse cuenta que tampoco lo había olvidado.

Lisanna miro a Natsu. A pesar de la oscuridad, podían verse perfectamente. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento que parecía eterno. Sus labios se acercaron y se encontraron. Fue un beso suave, amoroso, profundo, romántico. Era un beso de aquellos que conocían sus sentimientos desde hacía mucho, que siempre se habían amado, pero que solo ahora podían finalmente decirlo.

Sus labios se separaron y ella apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Natsu, sintiendo sus latidos.

- Te amo, Natsu.

- Te amo, Lisanna.

Happy los miraba, feliz de verlos juntos.

* * *

A la distancia, Elfman buscaba a su hermana, la fiesta sería dentro de poco. Aunque iba a ser pequeña, deseaba que saliera perfecta. Era el primer cumpleaños de Lisanna que celebrarían, desde que había quedado atrapada en Edoras. Finalmente encontró a Lisanna en el bosque…abrazada de Natsu. Un recuerdo vuelve a su mente, del día que el y Mira habían vuelto al gremio…sin su hermana.

- ¿Qué pasó? – les preguntaban miembros del gremio, al ver su estado.

- ¿están bien? – preguntaban otros.

- ¿Dónde esta Lisanna? – preguntaron por fin.

- Esta muerta - Elfman estaba de pie para decir que pasó, en lágrimas.

Hubo un alboroto, había voces que preguntaron como fue, otras si estaban seguros. Fue nuevamente Elfman quien trató de explicar que pasó - …Fue mi culpa. Traté de transformarme por completo, pero perdí el control, y Lisanna – las lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos – Lisanna-nee se…Lisanna…

Un fiero puño pasó entre la gente, para dar de lleno en el rostro de Elfman. Fue un golpe tan fuerte, que le envió volando contra unas mesas.

Los miembros empezaban a rodear al responsable.

- Natsu ¡¿Estas loco? ¿sabes lo duro que es para ellos? – decía el unico al que Elfman logró oír.

Natsu no escuchaba a nadie, solo salió corriendo apenas pudo.

Él aún recordaba el rostro de Natsu antes de haberle golpeado…estaba llorando.

Regresando al presente, Elfman dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta. Lisanna iría cuando estuviera lista y, después de todo, estaba en manos de la única persona que Elfman sabía que la cuidaría mejor que el.

- Pero si le rompes el corazón, te rompo las piernas, Natsu – Dijo, mentalmente.

* * *

La primera en reaccionar y separarse fue Lisanna, recordando algo importante - ¡La fiesta!

- ¿eh? ¿fiesta?

- Si, Mira y Elf nii-chan insistían en celebrar mi cumpleaños, aunque solo fuéramos un puñado.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que ya nos veremos – no sabía si sería buena idea aparecer de la nada. No era de pensar mucho las cosas pero, solo por esta vez, quería pensar un poco antes de actuar.

- ¡Que dices! Tú vienes conmigo – respondió, enfurruñada.

- ¿Segura quieres que vaya?

- Ahora eres mi novio – explicaba, apartando la mirada por la vergüenza que le daban esas palabras – por supuesto que estoy segura que te quiero ahí.

Natsu sonrió y la volvió a besar. Emprendieron la marcha, con Lisanna agarrada de su brazo y con happy, su particular cupido, al hombro de Natsu. Ella estaba impaciente por mostrarles a todos su nuevo collar, el cual cuidaría siempre, con todo el corazón.

* * *

_Espero les guste, es algo que querría escribir desde hacía un tiempo_


End file.
